


A Legacy of Ruin

by endeni



Series: History [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Movie(s), Spoilers, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kylo Ren came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Legacy of Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Set before [History Repeating](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5612239).  
> Many, many thanks to the awesome [doreyg](http://doreyg.livejournal.com/) for the inspiration! ♥

At fifteen, his parents sent him away.

Too unruly to be the son of Senator Leia Organa, hero of the New Republic.

Too powerful, too reckless. Too angry. Too ambitious.

They were shipping him off to his uncle's. Making him someone else's problem to solve.

They told him that he had met him, once, when he was very young.  
Ben had no recollection of it.

To him, Luke Skywalker was a stranger. A legend.  
Someone who was too important, too busy running around the galaxy, trying to find a new generation of Jedi. Too busy to get to know his own nephew.

Ben's fingers dug into the armrests of his seat.

 _You do not need to be fixed_ , a distant voice whispered in his ears.

*

Ben was used to sensing his mother's presence in the Force. Calm and steady, it was a low, soothing sound, like running water, an underground river. She was strong. Not as powerful as him, but strong. Ben couldn't understand how she could be so focused on boring meetings and petty border disputes when she could have embraced her gift.

His fellow apprentices were weak by comparison, unstable flickers of light. Rough, unruly.

And, if his mother was water, his uncle was fire. A pure, disciplined force, burning a controlled burn, but ready to engulf you in its flames.

Ben found himself wanting to warm himself by its fire. To get burned by it.

More than anything, he wanted that power for himself.

 _Like your grandfather_ , said the voice. _It is in your blood. Your birthright._

*

Ben felt it in his bones. This, _this_ was his place.

He was powerful in the Force, he was going to learn, to excel, to be better than any of all the others.  
He'll show his uncle. His parents. What he was capable of.

That part of himself that could never fit in... No wonder he couldn't.

_You are fire, too._

Yes, yes, I am.

*

Ben became fixated.

By his master's kind, impossible blue eyes.  
His smiling, mobile mouth.  
His blonde, turning-to-white hair. Full, soft. The color of light. Ben wanted to run his fingers through it. To caress the fire.

Like called to like.  
His uncle, his master, he had to have known too.

*

They were staying on some backwater planet. It was always rain here, and swamps.

One day, Ben left his fellow apprentices to their early meditation session and went out of their small wooden refuge, to approach his master alone.  
He climbed down the steps off the side of their small hill and found him sitting near the marshes, looking down the murky waters.

Ben approached, sat beside him.  
Slowly, he put his hand on top of his master's.

Luke Skywalker didn't turn his head.

“Please, my boy,” he said in a rough voice. “Don't.”

“Why?” said Ben. “What do you care?” He took a breath. “You've been so alone, I can feel it. But you don't have to be anymore. _I_ don't have to be anymore.”

“It isn't right,” his master withdraw his hand from under Ben's. “We can't.”

It had the sound of a decision made, definitive and absolute.

Desperate, Ben pushed forward, put his hand on the back of his master's neck, pressed their lips close.

The barest of pressures. For a second, it was warm, wetness, bliss.  
Fire, sparklingly trough his veins.

Then, it was gone. An invisible shove sending him lying onto the soft, muddy ground.

Shocked, Ben looked up.

His master's breathing was quick and fast but his face was closed-up, rigid. Ben couldn't feel a thing leaking through their link to the Force.  
Suddenly, he was left out of the fire, shut off from its warmth.  
Alone.

Without a word, his master turned around and went back up the rocky staircase, towards the training building and the other apprentices.

*

That night, while everyone was asleep, Ben closed his eyes and opened his mind to his new master.

_You are not alone, my boy._


End file.
